Jane Fonda's Workout - Low Impact Aerobic
|catalogue number = LR2234 |rating = |running time = 51 minutes}}Jane Fonda's Workout - Low Impact Aerobic is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Karl-Lorimar Home Video on 13th April 1987. Description Jane Fonda's Workout - Low Impact Aerobic is a low impact aerobic class designed to teach your body to burn fat, improve your cardiovascular fitness, muscle strength and flexibility. The class was conceived in consultation with Dr. James Garrick, Director of the Dance and Sports Medicine Center at St. Francis Hospital in San Francisco. This class is composed of: 6 minutes of warm up 35 minutes of aerobics 10 minutes of strech cool down Depending upon your current level of fitness, your body will increase its ability to burn fat 6 to 8 weeks of performing the video 3 days per week. You may find it more beneficial to use the tape 5 or 6 days per week. However, remember to always allow your body one day of rest. The class is designed so that intermediate and advanced students can add wrist weights to increase the intensity of their aerobic output without risk of muscle or joint injury. Begin with ½ Ibs. per wrist and work up to no more than 1 lb. I do not recommend the ude of hand-held weights because of: # the undue stress placed on the forearm flexors and extensors. and # the isometric contraction required to hold hand-held weights which may increase blood pressure unnecessarily. Who should do this class: * People who want to burn off fat and improve their cardiovascular fitness but who don't like to "jump around"; * Newcomers to aerobic exercise; * Athletes and exercise enthusiasts who are suffering from overuse injuries; * Students who need to reduce the frequency of participation in high impact classes; * Those who simply want or need a change of pace; * People who have been sedentary; * People suffering from overweight. For meaningful weight reduction this aerobic class should be combined with a sensible, well-balanced and gradual program of calorie reduction. Running shoes may be worn, however, aerobic shoes are less likely to catch on the carpet. Not all execises are suitable for everyone and this or any other exercise program may result in injury. To reduce the risk of injury in your case, consult your doctor before beginning this exercise program. The instructions and advice presented are in no way intended as a substitute for medical counseling. Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Karl-Lorimar Home Video logo * Jane Fonda warning screen * Start of Jane Fonda's Workout: Low Impact Aerobic (1986) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of Jane Fonda's Workout: Low Impact Aerobic (1986) * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Gallery Jane Fonda's Workout - Low Impact Aerobic (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png Jane-FondaS-Workout-Vhs-Video-Low- 57.jpg Jane-Fonda-Workout-Low-Impact-Aerobic-VHS-Video- 57.jpg Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Exercise & Fitness Videos by V.C.I. Category:Special Interest Videos by V.C.I. Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Jane Fonda's Workout Category:Jane Fonda Category:BBFC E Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:Lorimar Home Video Category:Karl-Lorimar Home Video Category:RCA Video Productions